powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Supernatural Beauty
The power to be supremely beautiful and use it to affect others. Sub-power to Supernatural Condition. Also Called * Divine Beauty * Flawless Beauty * Perfect Beauty * Supernatural Physical Attractiveness * Supreme Beauty * Transcendent Beauty * Ultimate Beauty Capabilities User is supremely beautiful and use it to affect others. This power is divided into two separate but interlocking aspects: The user is always, and under any circumstances, physically, personally and socially perfect, graceful and flawless, without anything that would make them look unattractive or distract from their presence. They are perfectly aware how to increase their appeal by apparel, action or choice of words, but even these are simply details to enhance their natural appeal. For example, someone with this ability rising straight from the bed after hard nights partying and wearing rattiest possible clothes would make even best supermodel primped to perfection look homely in comparison. Secondly user is able to affect other people, both by affecting their minds, emitting pheromones and generally being a perfect companion and/or object of admiration. At the lower level user could make complete stranger treat them like their closest friend in only a few minutes and be perfectly willing to help them in any way they need. Someone with more power could make anyone treat them like someone who is privileged to do and get anything they wish and be admired and even loved for it. At the higher level user could make people fulfill their smallest suggestion, although not against their deepest principles. At the most powerful they could simply eradicate free will, making everyone slavishly devoted to the user and willing to do anything to please them. Applications Abilities that the user has: * Enchanted Allure * Empathy * Enhanced Charisma * Enhanced Dexterity * Extended or Eternal youth. * Mesmerizing Presence * Pheromone Manipulation * Regenerative Healing Factor * Seduction Intuition * Sexual Inducement * Siren Song * Social Intuition * Social Magnetism Abilities that the user can use: *Addictive Contentment * Beacon Emission * Beauty Inducement * Bliss and Horror Inducement * Fear Inducement * Insanity Inducement * Love Manipulation * Mental Inducement * Mental Manipulation * Mind Control * Persuasion * Rage Inducement * Serenity Inducement * Sexual Inducement * Subliminal Messaging * Subliminal Seduction Associations * Belief Inducement * Emotion Consumption * Enchanted Allure * Enhanced Beauty * Flawless Coordination * Love Empowerment * Passion Manipulation * Perfection * Relationship Manipulation * Relationship Identification * Supernatural Condition Limitations * Being unnoticed is not an option. * Users with Apathy cannot be seduced by the user's beauty. * Users of Psychic Shield, Indomitable Will, Seduction Immunity, etc. are either immune or highly resistant. Known Users Gallery disney-princess_184349_1.jpg|Princess Aurora received the gift of supernatural beauty at her christening by one of the Three Good Fairies. File:Aphrodite.jpg|Aphrodite/Venus (Greco/Roman Mythology) is the goddess of love and beauty. Fleur Delacour.png|Fleur Delacour (Harry Potter) is one-fourth Veela, a species that has the ability to entrance others by means of their physical appearance. 2263066-loreleibygusvasquez.jpg|Lorelei (Marvel) is able to seduce gods and men with ease with her divine level of beauty SWATH2.jpg|Ravenna (Snow White and the Huntsman) Rosalie_Hale_New_Moon.jpg|Rosalie (Twilight) is known as having an advance sense of beauty, even for being a vampire. snow-white-huntsman-img01.jpg|Snow white (Snow White and The Huntsman) will always be beautiful, no matter what Piper McLean.jpg|Piper (Percy Jackson) as the daughter of the goddess of love and Beauty was gifted with incredible beauty. Adonis_H.png|Adonis (Valkyrie Crusade) Aphrodite_H.png|Aphrodite (Valkyrie Crusade) Venus H.png|Venus (Valkyrie Crusade) Grace_H.png|Grace (Valkyrie Crusade) Twilight (film) 60.jpg|Vampires such as the Cullens (Twilight) LuciferMorningStar.jpg|Lucifer, the most beautiful of God's Angels. Category:Powers Category:Magical Powers Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Enhancements Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Emotion-based Abilities Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Mental Power Category:Common Powers Category:Sexual-based Abilities